


Wingman

by Lamsfan



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: When the Perseids reach their peak, Alex realizes his telescope could be the perfect wingman.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> I have fifty other things I should be doing.

“Thanks for letting me use your garden on such short notice. I had planned to go up to my roof but you know city living. There were just too many lights.” Alex carried his equipment and the boxes of pizza and wings while Jack pulled the wheeled cooler of drinks behind them.

“You didn’t have to bring anything.”

“I have manners.” Alex laughed at his own joke because usually he didn’t. “I hope you’re hungry; I always order way too much. There’s beer, soda and water in the cooler, plus some wine if that’s more your style.”

Jack put the cooler next to the table and retreated to the kitchen for plates and napkins. Before returning, he turned on some soft music and the dulcet tones seemed to float on the warm August breeze. While they ate, Alex distracted himself from staring at Jack by looking at the bursts of color surrounding them. There were geraniums and cardinal flowers, monkshood and heath aster, dahlias and golden columbine, all offset by leaves in various shades of green. “Your garden is beautiful, though it’s kind of unusual for a city boy, don’t you think?”

“But not for a country boy like me. It reminds me of helping my mother in her garden at home, a little bit of South Carolina here in the city.”

“It’s nice.” Alex searched for the right words to describe what he liked but could only come up with, “I like your bed designs.”

“Thanks. It’s taken me few years to get it just right and I’ll probably still find something to change tomorrow. If you had been here earlier in the year, you would have seen more of the tulips and peonies. But there’s something about summer flowers that feels strong, as if they can withstand anything.” He took a bite of pizza. “You sound like you know a little about gardening.”

Alex resisted the sudden urge to reach out and wipe the bit of tomato sauce from the corner of Jack’s mouth and he turned away quickly when Jack’s tongue darted out to capture the offending morsel. “I dabble but nothing like this. I’m mostly limited to container gardening but it’s enough for me to have fresh herbs and vegetables with my dinner.”

The conversation flowed easily and before they noticed, the sun had almost dipped past the horizon, painting the sky in brilliants reds, oranges, and yellows. Jack always kept his camera handy in case he wanted to photograph his blossoms, or anything interesting, and he took several shots of the sky in the fading light. He snapped a few of Alex; the flash created a soft silhouette.

Alex pretended not to notice and he walked around the garden, searching for a flat, stable area to set up his telescope. He removed the tripod from the carrying case and attached the two pieces. They would be able to see the meteor shower without it but Alex needed his wingman, something to give him a reason to get closer to Jack.

“I’ve heard of the Perseids but I still had to do some research on what we were actually going to see tonight. I know much more about plants than I do about stars. So,” Jack spouted some of his newly acquired knowledge, “normally, we’d be able to see up to sixty meteors per hour but the full moon is going to bring it down to ten to fifteen. Today is the peak viewing day but they should still be visible for another ten days or so. But you know all that already. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I like seeing you so excited about it.” They sat on the swing, close but not touching, and watched the beginning of the meteor shower. “Did your research also tell you we’d be able to watch them until dawn?”

“I know.” Jack gestured to a basket beside the swing. “I brought out blankets for us to wrap up in if it gets too cool.”

Alex felt a rush of heat throughout his body at the idea of them cuddling under the stars and he hoped it didn’t show on his nose and cheeks. He walked to the telescope and pretended to adjust its focus; he could feel the heat rising on his neck and face and he hoped the telescope blocked it from Jack’s view. “There’s Cassiopeia near the top of that group of stars and Perseus near the bottom. Can you see how the meteors seem to erupt from a spot about halfway between them? That’s called the radiant.”

Jack could see it with the naked eye but not when he looked through the viewfinder with its narrower field of vision. “I can’t see anything. Am I doing something wrong?”

“Hold on. Let me focus it for you.” Alex settled himself behind Jack and adjusted the dials. When he finished, he rested his chin on Jack’s shoulder. “Tell me if that’s better.”

Jack turned in his embrace and faced him. “Alex, what’s happening here? Wait, is this a date?”

“You can’t tell? I must not be as charming as I thought.” Alex took Jack’s hand in his. It felt warm and soft and he wanted to hold it all night. “Let’s sit down. I have something I need to tell you.” Once they were seated, he told Jack the secret he had been keeping. “I need to be honest with you. My apartment had a perfectly adequate view of the meteor shower. I just used it as an excuse to spend some time with you because I didn’t want to come straight out and invite you on a date.”

“Why not?”

“Because you might’ve said no. Because for too long we’ve both tried to pretend there’s nothing more than friendship between us. I’ve seen how you look at me when you think I’m not watching. It’s the same way I look at you. I thought if we were in a romantic environment, we might both let down our guards and be open about our feelings.

“What about Eliza?”

“Eliza.” Alex said her name thoughtfully. What did he feel? Sadness? Disappointment? Hopefulness? “She broke up with me because she knew she I loved someone else. She knew I loved you.”

Jack sat in stunned silence. Alex loved him.

“Jack, did you hear what I said? I love you. If you don’t feel the same, I’ll leave now-”

Jack caught his lips in a tender kiss.

Alex melted into the kiss and behind Jack’s head, he gave his telescope, his helpful wingman, a thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: romance, garden, telescope


End file.
